Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and particularly relates to a display device.
Description of Related Art
Along with development of display technology, flat panel displays have become a mainstream of the displays. In various flat panel displays, a commonly used one is liquid crystal display (LCD). Due to advances of production technology and reduction of production cost, the LCDs are gradually promoted to various applications to serve as human-machine interfaces between electronic devices and users.
Automobile electronic devices such as satellite navigators and driving recorders also adopt the LCD to serve as an image output medium. However, besides requirements of lightweight and thinness, the automobile electronic devices are faced with a high temperature and high humidity usage environment. Therefore, it is very important for the automobile electronic devices to balance the above requirements.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. TW201405211 discloses a display device, in which a back surface of a light guide plate is adhered to a back plate through a plurality of double-sided adhesive. Taiwan Patent Publication No. TW201217843 discloses a touch device, in which periphery of each two opposite surfaces of a light guide plate thereof is adhered with a double-sided adhesive, such that the light guide plate can be respectively fixed to a touch panel and a touch casing. Taiwan Patent Publication No. TW200923507 discloses a planar light source device including a glass light guide plate.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.